


Take and Give (but not yet)

by HSNA_venn



Series: Domestic Au - The Coral fam [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 12:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Flay calls Supra for help.
Relationships: Supra/Flay
Series: Domestic Au - The Coral fam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656355
Kudos: 8





	Take and Give (but not yet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordCorale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCorale/gifts).



> YEET

Supra’s hands barely reached the doorknob to Flay’s old room before the door was pried open and a heated body jumped onto him. The smaller, slightly muscular body didn't make him fall but it did cause him to topple slightly. 

“Flay.” Supra’s voice was hoarse, the alpha in him starving for the omega as his hands held tightly onto his lover, one hand on the plush thigh and the other on his butt, squeezing and feeling the slick leaking out of him. He stepped into the room, just as the naked omega started attacking him with kisses. 

“Sup, fuck me.” Flay demanded, hot and whiny as his hands roughly tugged his tie off and start working on unbuttoning his shirt, lips kissing and biting each exposed skin. Supra just grunted, feeling his cock throb even more from everything Flay was doing and also the scent, Flay delicious, sweet minty scent hanged thick in the air and its intoxicating to him. 

“Sup-” Flay whined more, voice desperate and horny as his fingers tugged at Supra’s collar towards the messy pile of clothes on his bed, his nest.

Supra strong feet carried where both of them wanted and dumped his lover onto it, bending down and nuzzle into Flay’s swollen scent gland, taking a deep, shuddering inhale. 

“Nest, enter.” Sup grunted, his head already so clouded by the alluring scent of an omega in heat, pushing his remaining control to seek permission to enter Flay's nest while his mouth didn't stop attacking Flay's neck with kisses, tongue rolling the slightly swollen scent gland, scent so good and intoxicating as Sup's hand got busy with feeling the naked body underneath him, hands appreciating the curve of his hips and the muscle underneath.

"Did i fucking stutter? Get in here and fuck me." Flay whines loudly. His hands finish unbuttoning the shirt, spreading it out so he can admire the exposed skin.

Warm touch runs all over his sensitive body and he cant help moaning, arcs into the touch. His erection already leaking precum. While his thighs press up to the bulging pant, rubbing it.

Sup growled and pushed Flay more onto the bed as he leaned himself back to undress, quickly stripping himself naked before he smack their lips back together, biting his lips, jaw and neck as he pressed the hot omega into the bed, Sup own hand found Flay aching cock and give it a stroke.

Flay enjoy the view of Sup undressing himself, scanning him with hungry eyes, humming with pleased. "Damn right." He spread his legs apart, presenting his leaking hole and that got Supra in between them. They kissed and Flay moaned, arms wrapping around Sup's head, clutching his hair as Sup eats him up "fuuuuuccckkkkk..." He moans out as Sup stroke his aching cook. Legs wrap themselves around Sup instinctively.

If any other time, Sup would have chuckled, amused at the sight of Flay so needy and desperate but the presence of his lover, his omega in heat was driving him to the edge too. Leaning back, the alpha licked his lips, feeling his desire boiling inside him, calling him out towards the heavenly scent as he eyes trailed down Flay’s inviting body, his flushed face and chest, sweaty and alluring, his throbbing cock and leaking hole, where the scent was strongest. 

“Hold yourself up.” Supra’s low voice command, as the omega immediately held tight at the back of his knees, presenting himself to his alpha. Supra’s chest rumbled, pleased as he let go of his hold on Flay’s wet cock and rubbed his big, calloused palms against Flay’s wide hips, thumbs spreading Flay’s ass, exposing his hole more. The bed creaked as Supra went low, nose pressed against Flay perineum and take a whiff of his delicious scent before he pushed his tongue inside the wet heat without hesitation.

“FUCK!” Flay screamed, back arched and his legs quivered, would have clamped if he wasn't holding onto his knees hard. Fuck Fuck Fuck Supra’s tongue is fucking thick! The alpha didn’t stop, didn't falter even a moment as he tongue fucked the omega, the hot muscle moving in and out, dragging against his wall, soft lips sucking around his hole, slurping his slick hungryly. Supra’s grip on his ass tighten, spreading him wider for more room, teeth grazing against the sensitive spot and his tongue goes as deep as they can, the tip flicking around the clenching muscle and its driving the omega crazy. 

“Enough! Fuck me already Supra!” Flay whined, pushing at Supra’s shoulder with his feet. The alpha immediately gripped his ankle and tugged, making Flay yelped in surprise as he was dragged down underneath the now looming alpha. 

“You’re delicious.” Supra purred, licking his slicked cover lips as his hips grinded down on his lover, letting his hard cock get coated by Flay’s slick, the cock rubbing almost teasingly in between his ass. 

“Don't play with me.” Flay glared at the smug alpha, who hardly felt threatened at all. Flay’s face was red with pleasure and heat, a slight drool at the corner of his lips. Flay look so messy. 

“I won't.” Supra whispered lowly, his dark lustful eyes red with desire, matching his lover. Flay’s fingers goes to tangled into Supra’s dark brown locks, pulling him down in a rough kiss as Supra’s hand found themselves at Flay’s thighs, folding the omega in half and aligned the tip of his hard cock against the leaking hole. 

Flay let out a whine and gripped his hair harder, tugging it, demanding Supra to put it in and Supra did. With one, hard snap of his hips, his whole thick cock slide inside the hot wet hole, the bed underneath them hit the wall against the force of the movement and Flay break the kiss to let out a silent scream cause fuck Supra and his thick dick, fuck the alpha body, fuck fuck fuck he’s so good at this. 

“Supra! Supra! SUPRA!” Flay screamed his lover’s name, blunt nails clawing desperately at his broad muscular back for something to hold onto. Above him Supra grunted, breath heavy as he continue to animalistically thrust inside the omega’s body, his mind reduced to nothing but instinct, going into rut all because of Flay in heat, his delicious, heavenly smell and body intoxicating him.

“Mine-” Supra growled, head in the crook of Flay’s neck, his teeth tugging against Flay’s unmarked neck, the alpha in him dissatisfied and angry at the lack of bond mark to the point where Supra’s hand digged into Flay’s thighs, squeezing the soft skin tight enough that it will leave finger marks on them for days but the omega doesnt care. He love it. Love the rough treatment, the animal fucking as Supra’s bigger body pound into him with all their forces, ripping out moans and groans from Flay’s drooling mouth, back arched and eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure, feeling the thick grith stretching him wide, pressing against all his sensitive spot, trigger all the nerves and setting his body on fire the way he likes it. 

Nobody can pleasure him the way Supra can and Flay’s addicted to it, addicted to this Alpha. 

“Damn.” Supra’s gritted his teeth, brows scrunched up as he felt his knot pressing against Flay’s hole, the knot swollen from all the pleasure he’s feeling as Flay’s body clenched and clamped around him so good, his moans and whines are music to his ears, the scream of his name turned him on more.

“Nnghhhh-” Flay moaned blissfully, his brain numbed towards anything else but the pleasure of Supra’s thrust inside him, his legs weak and trembling underneath Supra’s strong grip, his ass sting from Supra’s constant slap with his hips, his hole leaking out everytime Supra’s pull back and squelch as Supra thrust back in, his throbbing, aching cock bobbing with each pound, precum dripping profusely.

“What a sight.” Supra growls, face inches from Flay as his eyes hungrily drink in the sight of his fucked out lover. “My omega.” His voice low and possessive, the sound washed over him in a warm heat and Flay dig his blunt nails in Sup’s shoulder, unable to form coherent words anymore but the omega in him is screaming for the knot, that Alpha knot.

Supra pressed his knees deep into the mattress as he give a long thrust, aiming his cock balls deep inside Flay until his knot was lodged inside the heated omega, the swollen knot snug around the twitching hole that was clamping around the base of his dick so tight. It made his hips jerked and even with this limited movement Supra could not stop thrusting, hips making short fast snaps into Flay, the curve of the swollen knot keep on rubbing and pressing against his prostate and it was too much for Flay. The omega gave a shout, his back arched and his legs all clamped up around Supra’s waist as he spurted his cum all over their abdomen and Supra grunted, the pressure around his cock pushed him to the edge, filling his lover to the brim. 

“Aahhh-” Flay breath out a blissful sigh, coming down from his high pleasured mind as Supra peppered kisses all over his sweaty neck and shoulder, licking the salty yet minty droplet. 

“Hmm, you smell really nice.” Supra purred, his nose nuzzled against Flay enlarged scent gland, making a slight bump on his neck. Flay tilted his head to the side, giving more for his lover, his chest vibrate with delight as the alpha fuss over him, rubbing and scenting him. 

“Mark me.” Flay said, fingers tangled up in Supra’s hair, pushing him down on him eagerly. “Bond me. Make me fully yours.” 

Supra stiffen. Everything inside of him was screaming for him to bite and claim Flay, make him his omega, tied them together forever but Flay have not been direct to him about this. The omega would rub against him, and encourage him to bite his neck, little pleased groan slipping out of his lip but would almost shyly dance around the topic of bonding for life, stealing glances at him when Supra talk about Blitz bonding with Cosmos with Flay answering good for them and Supra had wanted to ask, “What about us?” 

“Supra. Hey, Supra!” A smack to his shoulder brought Supra’s attention back to his lover. Flay had a pout on his face. 

Cute, Supra thinks. 

“Pay attention to me.” Flay whined, demanding as he gave a tug to Supra’s now messy hair, squirming underneath him as he twisted and turned around the knot locking them both together, making Supra grunted at the little jolt of pleasure. Deciding to let Flay take the lead this time, Supra held on Flay’s waist and flip them around, Flay yelping as he was suddenly position on top of the alpha, the knot tugging against his hole amidst their tustle, making Flay’s dick twitch. 

“You have all my attention.” Supra smirked up at the straddling omega, hands caressing Flay’s thighs as Flay shifted on top of him, making him grunted again at the friction against his cock as Flay find the most comfortable position for him. 

“Watch me.” Flay said with a haughty smile, sharp fang peeking out between his lips as he put his hands against Supra’s sculpted chest, feeling the muscle underneath. Supra raised his eyebrow, wondering what Flay was planning before Supra let out a hiss, fingers clamping tight on Flay’s hips to hold them still but Flay paid no care as he continue lifting up his hips as much as the knot lets him before slamming his ass back down, letting out a moan as he rides the large swollen knot, feeling the cum inside him sloshed with the bouncing movement. 

“D-Damn it, Flay!” Supra groaned, his dark red eyes half lidded as he tries to stop the omega from pulling at the sensitive knot but Flay ignored him. The short, fast movement makes him jolt with pleasure, the squeeze around his knot makes him pant and he feels like another orgasm was about to burst out of him. 

“You feel that, Sup?” Flay had a wicked smile on his face, his quivering hips rolling on top of him. Supra fingers dug into Flay’s skin hard enough to bruise but it only edge the omega more, who enjoys the pain and rough treatment. 

“Your hnngh cock fucking throb inside me, Alpha.” Flay moaned, blunt nail clawing at Supra’s chest as he threw his head back, hips clamp tight around Supra as his hole clenched and the omega let out a long moan just as Supra breath hitched, the alpha holding the omega hips down tight as his own hips jerked upwards, back arched as he shoot his cum into the already filled omega, Flay moaning loudly as more cum fills him.

“FUCKKKKKKK SUPRA!” Flay moaned loudly, tears in his eyes as his mouth drool, face blissful at the sensation of his womb being filled by Supra’s cum.

Supra gasped for breath, flushed by the sudden orgasm as Flay collapsed on top of him, tongue out and eyes dazed. 

“Flay-” Supra growled, his face warm but Flay’s body on top of him was warmer. Flay give a purr, obviously the omega inside of him is very pleased at being stuffed full by the alpha knot and cum. He nuzzled into Supra’s chest, and Supra only sighed as he caress the omega cheek and bring their lips together, kissing softly. His other hand gently stroke at Flay’s hip, and he tested the lock between the body, feeling that his knot had shrink a little, Supra shifted Flay a little higher on him, letting the thick half-hard cock slide out of the wet hole, copious amount of cum spilling out of him at the same time.

“Dont-” Flay whined pathetically, reaching back one hand to press over his gaping, spilling hole, fingers stuff inside trying to keep the cum from leaking out. 

Supra felt himself throb at the sight, seeing Flay trying so hard to keep his seed inside him makes him want to fill the omega more but at the same time he’s still annoyed at how Flay got him so work up like that. 

He sat up, making Flay slide down his body a little. The omega whined at the change of position, as more cum spilled out of him and making a mess around their crotch. Supra took hold of Flay’s wrist that’s covering his hole and prying it away. 

“Supra-” Flay whined, annoyed. Supra shut him up with a deep kiss, pushing his tongue inside Flay’s mouth, hearing the omega moan in reply, the wrist he’s holding wiggles slightly as Flay’s other hand goes to wrap around his shoulder. Flay so deep into heat that all he craved right now is Supra. He wants him, wants to be close to him, wants all of the Alpha. 

Pulling back, Supra trailed kisses along Flay’s jaw and down his neck, tongue pressing over the bump on Flay’s neck, where his scent was so strong and intoxicating. Flay tilted his head to the side, giving more room for Supra.

“Bond with me, Supra.” Flay whined again, fingers digging into his shoulder as he push Supra more towards him, trying to allur the alpha. Supra’s teeth twitched with the desire to bite but as he grazed his teeth against the pale, sweaty skin he took a shuddering breath and pull back sharply. 

“Flay-” Supra cupped his lover’s cheek, making him look into his eyes. Flay eyes were dazed and unfocused, so dark with lust driven by the heat and Supra’s one was dark also, the desire to bond and make the omega his was strong. 

“You’re mine, Flay.” Supra said lowly. Flay only whined and tilted his head more but Supra has other plans. He pushed the omega down on the bed and flipped him over, making Flay get on his knees. 

Flay had yelped but his body was too weak into the heat to fight the alpha and let himself being manhandled by Supra. His knees quiver as they tried to hold his weight but Supra ease him a little by supporting him at his hips as he rub his already hard cock between Flay’s drenched ass, so wet with slick and his cum. 

Flay whined and arched back, trying to get that cock inside him again but Supra hold him still. This time Supra put more force into his grip, taking control. With his brows tensed and teeth gritted, Supra slid back inside Flay’s hot and wet body, letting out a deep sigh as Flay moaned out, back curved down towards the mattress as he perked his butt more, taking more of Supra’s cock. 

“Damn it, Flay you’re so hot.” Supra hissed, the way Flay just taking everything he’s giving, so needy was driving him crazy. Maybe Supra can blame it on the heat though, with Flay’s thyme scent mixing with his own was making him even more drunk in lust. 

Supra held Flay’s hips tight as he start a steady pace of fucking him, pushing back the cum inside his desperate body, pumping him full again as Flay whined and squirmed underneath him, trying to urge him to go faster but Supra wanted to savour this. He wanted to ruin him. 

Leaning down, Supra pressed his body down on top of Flay as one of his hand goes to pinch and pull at Flay’s pink perky nipples, the omega shouts of his name music to his ears, making his thrust faster as his instinct took over him again, the desire to knot Flay getting stronger and stronger as the pleasure build up, Flay body arching up and grinding against him, his hole clenching and twitching trying to keep him in as Supra keep on hitting his sweet spot, making Flay drool all over the bedsheets, mouth gasping as moans keep slipping out of him with each of Supra’s hard thrust, his hard cock leaking so much, throbbing and aching to the point the omega tried to grind against the bed, wanting attention on his cock too. 

“So needy.” Supra growled as he nibbled at Flay’s nape, hips jerking as his thrust gets more erratic, the knot already swollen again. “You’re so needy for me, Flay.” Supra kept whispering possessive words into Flay’s ear as he touched him all over, making Flay whined and moan more, squirming under him. 

“Supraaa, fuck nghh.” Flay gasped, trembling under him as the alpha continue to attack him with pleasure, on the brink of overstimulation but his body was craving for more, whimpering as he tried pushing his hips into the Alpha’s wandering hands, fingers all tangled up in the bed sheets. 

When Supra finally wrapped his hands around his cock and gave a hard tug just as he pushed his knot inside him, Flay came all over the bed sheets with a loud moan of the Alpha’s name, tongue out before he blacked out just as he feels the Alpha release his load into him, Supra moaning his name as he squeezed him dry, stuffing him with what’s left of his cum and the knot stays lodged inside the omega, keeping them together. 

Supra panted, looking down at the bliss out omega. He knows omega in heat are monsters starving for cock but Flay’s really giving him a workout. 

Sighing softly, he rolls onto his side and pulled his lover close to him, wrapping his big arms around the omega body. A part of him is proud that Flay decided to spend his heat together with him, this is their first heat together but a part of him still need to call his work for absent. Oh well, he can let Blitz handle that. Cosmos probably told him anyway. 


End file.
